To Love a Nightmare
by ASadisticWriter
Summary: Tyki is a vampire who desires a peaceful life with the attractive Lavi, Tyki is threatened by hunters and must give up the only good thing that has happened in his miserable lonely life. Now on the run from the forces, can Tyki protect Lavi? Or will he let him suffer in the shadows? {Lucky Pairing, Yaoi.} Sorry for the crap summary, I am never good at these.


**A/N- So this is the first AU I have ever published and hey! It is also the first story I have uploaded on FanFic. It is rated M for sexual content that may happen in later chapters, there is also some swearing and strong scenes to appear (Again in later chapters) **

**I do not own the characters from DGM though I do own the plot of this story and any mistakes that you see. So! Here it is…enjoy~**

To Love a Nightmare

A soft groan falls passed pale lips, his eyes slowly open to reveal one emerald eye and one eye that has long since saw the light of day. His fiery red hair framed by the velvet black sheets he was laying upon. He couldn't remember why he was here, he couldn't even remember the last few days, his head was pounding. As he moved his hand to try and brush away a few strands that had fallen into his eyes, the red head suddenly realized he was bound to the bed. The pale blue silk ropes were entwined around his wrist, preventing him from escaping. He tugged at the rope a few more times, hoping that when he did so the rope would some how become loose allowing him to move freely but the rope was secure. "Shit." He whispered the panic lacing his voice as he slowly looked around, no. The room was dark and what little light he had was the pale rays of the moonlight illuminating what he guessed was a small table and a chair in the far corner. He squinted his eye a little to try and see what else was on the table and when he saw the cruel gleam of the cold steel letter opener, he knew he wasn't in a place he was use too.

He soon gave up trying to escape from the bed, since the ropes began to dig into his skin despite how smooth they felt. "Oh, sleeping beauty woke up" a smooth voice purred from the door way, the silhouette was dark, he could barely make out the other's frame but what he did see was two dark golden orbs staring at him as if the stranger had just caught a rabbit and was about to enjoy sinking his teeth into their prey. The red head gulped, his throat dry with a slightly nervousness he felt seep into his very bones. "Not talkative? Well, I don't mind~" the voice became closer and within a hazy blur the owner of the voice was inches away from the captive being. The red head sank into the bed hoping to get some distance between them but he failed, whenever he moved away it gave the other the perfect chance to move forward, as if he was in a trance. "Who the fuck are you?!" The captive spat out disgusted with how he was being treated. "Ah ah ah" a finger pressed against the pale lips of his captive, the red head could smell the intoxicating scent of tobacco and wine, expensive wine. "No lady of mine should use such vulgar language" the other purred, his lips brushing against the red head's ear, causing the captive to gulp and turn his away. Wait; did he just call me a lady? The red head snarled softly "Back off you weirdo! In case you don't realize I'm a male!" The other male who had been calm began to chuckle. "My dear little bunny, you are a male" he said agreeing with the red head "But you are mine" This caused the captive to turn his head sharply, he wished he never did that it caused a slightly ache to appear again. "What was that?!" The red head spat out venomously. "You're mine, it's fairly simple. You might as well become use to it." The man sat against the bed and watched the struggling red head. Now the captive could see him more better, the male wore an expensive Victorian suit, with a white shirt and a black tie. His skin was. . . Shining grey but the red head didn't think any of it. He placed it down to the moonlight that crept into the room. His hair was wavy, soft looking and of a dark colour. The red head was captivated by the beauty the male seemed to have. "I'm not yours!" He called out breaking the silence. "Yes, yes you are. I suggest you become use to the term mine quickly" there was a soft growl to his voice when he spoke this time and it immediately quietened the red head down. The captive didn't like the time of voice he heard and took it as a warning.

Seeing the small distressed look within his precious captive, the male placed his hand upon the red head's cheek. "Forgive me my lovely, I did not mean to loose my edge" he apologised in a calm voice and the red head nodded slowly. He didn't want to be here, he didn't want to be in this room nor did he want to be anywhere near the delusional man who kept claiming he was his. Impossible. The red head thought, to be his. However, he couldn't remember what happened the past days; it was a hazy blur within his mind that he wished would clear. "You are mine, dear" the voice spoke again shattering the almost tensed atmosphere like a calming wave. "I can't be. . . I" A finger was placed upon his lips again to hush the red head and the captive did. He remained silent. "The Bookman clan, and my clan have been working together for years. We have had little quarrels" the man began to explain which caused the red head to take interest. "You my dear was promised to me a very long time ago" The male cleared his throat, he wasn't sure how to explain this. "Our clans have been working together in harmony-" he was cut off when he saw the majestic green orb shimmer. "What are you?" The red head asked, his lips brushing against the finger causing the owner of the finger to shiver. "My kind are often called as vampires in your world" the simple word vampire was enough to cause the red head to laugh. "You're delusional! Look you need professional help, I can't give you that help I'm just a student! Vampires?! They are a fairytale to scare small kids and to make teenage girls fantasize about dating one! They don't exist!" The red head's outburst startled the male, he stared blankly down at the red head as if he had just been insulted and in a way, he had been. "All fairytales come from a small amount of truth dear Usagi" The man purred his words and moved his finger away from those soft lips that invited him to kiss. "If you will not interrupt me, I can explain who I am, what I am, and why you are here." The red head saw no reason to speak anymore so he nodded his head, this he had to hear. "A very long time ago we vampires walked amongst humans. We did not harm them too much and they did not mind us, we offered protection from those that wanted to do harm. In return we simply asked for a small amount of blood to quench our thirst. Not too much. Just enough. Now we held human emotions too, we sought out lovers, some humans fell in love with vampires and vice versa. When some of the female humans were being turned into our kind the male population frowned upon this. Heavens knows why. But they did. Jealousy you could call it. Anyway, the humans began to train themselves and that is how the vampire Hunters became to be. They were smart and had the correct weapons and slowly our numbers began to decrease. There are still some humans that work with vampires, the Bookman clan work alongside the Noah clan. We offer protection, and aid when they need it. Each vampire has their own request, some request blood as payment. Others request a peaceful life to walk amongst the humans without being hunted or discriminated against" the male cleared his throat when he had too; he had been watching his captive carefully. The red head seemed interested, good this was good, the male thought. "So, what did you request?" The red head finally spoke up; he was always interested in a good story. "My request was simple, I asked for you my dear." The red head stared speechless. He couldn't believe what he had heard; there was no way his grandfather would allow this! "No way! You idiot! Look you can go tells this bull shit to some delusional teenager and they may believe it but-" the male began to laugh, of course it would take more then a bedtime story to convince the red head. That was what he loved about him. The male moved closer to his captive and parted his lips; just enough to allow the red head to watch as glistening white fangs slowly appear.

The red head took in a shaky breath, how was this possible? He thought he knew the world and those that lived within it, the stories his grandfather told him when he was younger was true. "I-I" he stuttered, he knew he owed and apology. "Hush now Bunny-Kun. As for your grandfather, he agreed for me to take you away from the village when you were old enough. I have been watching you, waiting in the shadows to have this opportunity." He explained to the stunned red head who looked awfully pale now. "This is too much for you to take in, within one night. You should rest" the vampire placed a hand upon the captive's forehead, to make sure he was still the correct temperature. "How can anyone sleep, bondaged to the bed?" The question was simple, innocent but it caused the vampire's lips to curl into a smirk. "Good question, however you were sleeping for the past three days. You woke when you needed something but that was all. However as for the ribbons, you tried to escape from me. I cannot allow that to happen" the vampires stood from where he was sitting, and walked over to the window to close the drapes. "I don't remember" the red head sighed softly, a small hint of sadness hidden within his words. "The last few days would be. . . Blurry, you hit your head against the stone wall. I must admit you were determined to leave. You slipped, I tried to catch you but you hit your head." That would explain the small of pain he felt buzzing in his head. The vampire began to walk to the door to leave the boy to rest when a soft voice called out to him. "Wait, please." The vampire paused in his tracks to turn his head to the side "What is your name. . .?" If the red head was going to be staying here, he demanded to know the name of his captor. "Hm, Tyki." He said as he glanced over at the red head a small smile lacing his features. "Tyki Mikk~"

When he woke, the red head glanced around the room. It wasn't as dark as it was during the night but the thick curtains prevented any sort of natural sunlight to appear in the room. He slowly sat up and stretched his body, trying to make any remaining essence of sleep leave him. It was only then did he realize that the ropes which held him in place were gone. The young teenager began to inspect his body, he thought he would see some marks on his wrists where the ropes were tied too but to his surprise he saw nothing but his pale skin. A soft sigh fell passed his lips as he was able to walk and move around freely. His emerald eye caught sight of a refreshing glass of water that sat on the bedside table. Carefully, he crawled to the other side of the extraordinarily large bed; he took the glass within his shaking hands. The younger male gulped the water down, his throat was dry and he felt dehydrated which was bad. Once the water was all gone, he took a deep breath and sat in the middle of the luxurious bed. He was wearing what looked like was a shirt which was far too big for his slim frame. He crossed his legs and placed his hands upon his lap. The red head had no idea what to do and the few moments he was awake for was far too boring.

"Why couldn't there be books here?" he asked himself. The bookman clan was known for their knowledge, observant ways as well as their collection of books from all over the world. Their village held the biggest library within the land having over 2,000 books from books about how to look after a pet effectively to the wonderful world of fantasy which was the teen's favorite genre. The red head loved reading the books very much and he was going to take over his Grandfather's job when the old man retired. The youngster sighed softly, he was curious about his surroundings but at the same time he was cautious. He thought he had been dreaming the events of last night but waking up in the same room proved him wrong. Swinging his feet over the side of the bed, he was going to explore his surroundings and damned the consequences. He tried his best to walk across the floor silently but the old floorboards creaked and groan with each step he took.

Finally reaching the door he began to twist the door knob, and pulled it open a crack. He popped his head out and began to look for any signs of danger but when he saw none he began to gain his confidence and so he walked out.

The hall way was the same as the bedroom, thick curtains covered the windows to prevent the burning rays of the light to enter the shadows that dwelled inside. Allowing his single emerald eye to glance around he noticed the walls was covered with gothic paintings of angles, demons, humans worshipping Satan. The teen shuddered, the art works were certainly detailed. The red head stood in the middle of the hallway, his eye had caught the sight of a particular painting. Within the art work was a young child and surrounding them was a thousand butterflies. The way the artist had used the brush made the butterflies seem alive almost, this captivated him greatly. It looked like a scene within a fantasy.

"Teaze" a voice behind him purred. Tyki had walked towards the red head and called his name out but he seemed too hypnotized by the image. "There is a story behind the image. You see my dear Usagi, the boy was allured into the darkness by the majestic purple butterflies, the further he went into the darkness the further he began to loose himself. There he saw something that would change his life, he was cursed. It crushed his dreams of having the simple pleasures of life, he was to dwell in the shadows. The butterflies represent the freedom he could never have, the coloring of these butterflies represent the shadows and you the necklace?" Tyki leaned over the redhead to point out the small jewel that was white and hung around his neck "Is the only beauty he can ever have." There was a moment of silence between the two of them, neither had anything to say.

"To live in a nightmare…" The redhead finally shattered the sad silence with the soft tone of his voice.

"Yes Lavi…" Tyki agreed. He knew too well what it was like to live in the shadows, to not have what he so desired. "The boy in the painting wanted to be loved. But how can anyone love a nightmare?"

A/N- Yes this chapter was a little boring but I promise it will have more action in it soon. This was just an introduction to the story. Hopefully the next chapter will have more in it then this one. Arigato for reading it~ Ni.


End file.
